


Locks

by nayanroo



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayanroo/pseuds/nayanroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three things Loki prides himself on, and one of them is his control over things - other people, the way others see him, and his appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locks

Loki prides himself on his control; it is one of the few things he has that Thor cannot take away or be better at, and for all that he does love his brother and try to be patient with him, Loki cannot help but be more than a little petty. For his talents at wordcraft and magic-craft he is too often shunted aside and ill-favored, but at night, when he glances up to see himself in the mirror as he reads some ancient magical tome, Loki can at least tell himself that there are some things he has that Thor does not.

It is for that reason that every morning, he rises especially early so he can arrange his appearance to how he wants. Every line, every layer of his clothing must be perfect. But the most time-consuming part of his morning ablutions is his hair. If left untended it surrounds his head like a shadowy corona, thick waves that become curls at the nape of his neck. Frigga would smile as she brushed it long ago; Loki simply feels annoyance toward it. 

He uses one spell to flatten it, the heat of his fingers straightening the waves and the curls into neat locks, and another to make sure it stays that way through the day. Once, he tried a spell to lighten it - being one of the few black-haired people in Asgard set him apart too much - but all it did was turn his eyebrows a violent shade of purple, and it took him a week to figure out how to turn them back. He sometimes wonders if it would turn blond were he to cut it off, but that is hardly something he intends to test. It is enough work as it is.

Fitting then that the only one who can get him to let the spells slip is another one whose hair he has close encounters with. In the slow, heated moments after orgasm, Sif will bury her fingers in his hair and tell him to take off those thrice-damned spells, and despite everything he will. Not only because it is immensely pleasing to feel her hands in his hair, but just because _she_ likes it. Loki doesn't generally do things for the satisfaction of anyone but himself, but for Sif he will give up one of the things most dear to him.

It's not like he doesn't do so already, after all.


End file.
